nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thompson family/@comment-39783717-20190808022751
I completely agree with everyone on here. The Thompsons made me extremely angry after everything I heard. At first, in Part 1, I really liked them, but that quickly died after I started watching Part 2. They hurt Nick and are responsible for almost everything that happened. Almost. I’ll admit that Tony didn’t have to make a deal with the Mob to make some money, but at the same time, it was the Thompsons faults he did so in the first place. Liz annoyed me a bit at first for being a perfectionist, but I became extremely angry after I learned she ran Franzelli’s out of business just so she could win, and the fact that she stole the recipes. It’s kinda like she said. Franzelli’s was playing a game they didn’t even know or want to play, which Liz started all because she was over competitive and (at the time) selfish. As for Ed, I really liked him for his kind heart. But when he outright refused to give a loan to Tony despite him being a good client all because he ties to support Crescendo, oh, don’t even get me started! Oh, and how dare he, after Nicks betrayal?! I get that he was extremely upset and betrayed, but I expected him to be rational and try to at least talk to Nick, not rat her out to the cops! Some ‘Heart’ he is. And then there is Molly. She seemed fine at first, however, after seeing how selfish and cruel she was being for posting those reviews on Yelp (without even thinking about how this could affect the owners and not even feeling sorry about it, and her thinking that she’s the victim after everything she’s done! Huff!), I completely just turned against her. I began to see her as a brat that didn’t deserve all the good stuff she had after all that! And finally, Jeremy. I didn’t really like him because of his planning and paranoid suspicions (even though he was right the whole time), but that kinda changed after bonding with Nick and the suspicions turning to Molly in Part 2, however, I cannot even think without screaming in anger (in my mind) about what he did to Nick which was practically the last chance for Franzelli’s to get its customers back! He just stole those fliers without even thinking about what could happen with the the owners (which I get was to help his mom, but still! Uncool man.) afterwards. The last straw was when they were like “Some people just can’t be good like us” (I think they said that or something similar to that). Then, BOOM. Everything explodes in my mind. How could they say that?! They were the bad guys in this situation, and the have the balls to say that Tony was the bad guy?! Ugh! Any respect I had for them, gone. Completely gone. But, after I saw them going to adopt Nick and learn their lessons about what they did was wrong, I decided that maybe the Thompsons were okay. They obviously care about Nick, and Nick cares about them. Hopefully they can fully understand what they did wrong and help Nick and her dad rewrite their wrongs.